


Steve Rogers vs. the 7 Evil Exes

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Maya Hansen, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Scott Pilgrim References, past Tony Stark/Indries Moomji, past Tony Stark/Kathy Dare, past Tony Stark/Madame Masque, past Tony Stark/Sentient Armor, past Tony Stark/Sunset Bain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: A Marvel 616 x Scott Pilgrim fusion!





	Steve Rogers vs. the 7 Evil Exes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the 616 Stony Discord channel for help figuring out who the exes should be! 
> 
> The composition and color scheme are mostly based off of the Japanese _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ movie poster. Tony has adopted a bit of movie!Ramona’s color scheme for my purposes. The exes, from left to right, are: Sunset Bain; Kathy Dare; Sentient Armor; Tiberius Stone; Madam Masque; Maya Hansen; Indries Moomji. 
> 
> Yes, the composition means Ty is the big boss character. I wasn’t sure about Steve's potential boss battle being with the only dude of the bunch, but he seems to have the most in common with the Gideon character so I rolled with it. 
> 
> It would have been nice to find a way to include Victor Von Doom too, so there could be even more people in masks, but it didn’t quite work out.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/46180373831/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241006127/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/46180372361/in/dateposted-public/)    [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/46180371251/in/dateposted-public/)   

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241006987/in/dateposted-public/)   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241004757/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241004337/in/dateposted-public/)   

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a fic inspired by this go ahead!!! I will reward you with... more fanart?!
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/180731379842/steve-rogers-vs-the-7-evil-exes-a-marvel-616-x) for the art.  
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
